Gordo's Troubles
by Jessica18
Summary: Lizzie and Miranda are both head over heels for Gordo... What happens next???
1. Gordo's Dreams

Disclaimer: Please, don't sue me!!!!! I own, let's see, my fingers. That's about it.  
  
  
  
A/N: This is a "What IF???" Story. This one is: What if Gordo stayed in High School instead of going back to Lizzie and Miranda in Middle School???  
  
Chapter 1: Gordo's Dreams.  
  
Gordo's P.O.V.  
  
"Oh, Miranda, don't stop!!!" I yelled as I woke up from yet another Wet Dream. For about a month now, I can't blink without imagining me, Miranda, and Lizzie in bed together. The only thing was, it would never, ever happen.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~ ~*~One Month ago.~*~  
  
I had logged on to MSN Messenger to talk to Lizzie and Miranda. I wanted to talk to them about school and stuff. I didn't have much time because I was in high school now, and I wanted to talk to them. As soon as I logged on, I saw that both Lizzie and Miranda were logged on. They were probably talking about Ethan Craft, some idiot who had nice hair or something.  
  
Then, a message popped up from Lizzie.  
  
MrsCraft_003: Hey Gordo!!  
  
Future_Director: Hey Lizzie.  
  
MrsCraft_003: What's up?  
  
Future_Director: Not much, you?  
  
MrsCraft_003: Me either, just talking to Miranda.  
  
Then, Miranda sent me a message.  
  
TwoKute4Sho: Hey Gordo  
  
Future_Director: What's going on Miranda? TwoKute4Sho: Oh, nothing.  
  
Future_Director: How's school?  
  
TwoKute4Sho: Pretty good, you?  
  
Future_Director: um, kinda challenging.  
  
TwoKute4Sho: I like you Gordo.  
  
Future_Director: I like you, too. You're one of my best friends.  
  
TwoKute4Sho: No, I really like you. Like, more than that.  
  
I wasn't sure what to do, so I exited the conversation. What would you have done if you found out that one of your two best friends just told you she liked you as more than a friend?  
  
Lizzie had been sending me messages the whole time I was talking to Miranda.  
  
MrsCraft_003: Gordo, I have to tell you something.  
  
MrsCraft_003: Um, it's kinda important.  
  
MrsCraft_003: are you listening to me???  
  
MrsCraft_003: Hello, Gordo??  
  
Future_Director: Oh, sorry, Lizzie, I was talking with Miranda. What is it?  
  
MrsCraft_003: Gordo, I like you, a lot.  
  
Future_Director: I like you a lot, too Lizzie.  
  
MrsCraft_003: No, more than that.  
  
Future_Director has logged off at 5:23 PM.  
  
OOOHHHH!!! What will happen next??? Will Gordo run away from true love from BOTH of his best friends, or will he have to choose between them??? Find out next time. 


	2. Their Plan Unfolds

Thanks to reviewers!!!  
  
KT The Shimmer Skank: Sorry, but I am 17 years old, and get really pissed at lemons.  
  
(Recap: Gordo was talking with Lizzie and Miranda over the internet, they both like him)  
  
Chapter 2: Their Plan Unfolds.  
  
Miranda's P.O.V.  
  
"Lizzie? Hi it's Miranda. So, did you tell him?"  
  
"Of, course, Miranda."  
  
"So, within a week, we should have Gordo just where we want him."  
  
Well, this is how the plan goes.  
  
We both tell Gordo exactly how we both feel. Then, we convince him to talk it over, with both of us there. Then, we seduce him. Easy, right??? WRONG!!!  
  
Lizzie decided it would be best if she seduced him first, but I said no, because I wanted to make him think I really liked him. She reluctantly agreed. I got the brilliant idea to seduce him at my house, my parents were going on vacation to Mexico for five days. We would have done it sooner, but my parents were going to be there, they postponed their trip because of bad weather or something.  
  
Well, today was the day. I was gonna talk to Gordo, because he wasn't talking to either of us. I guess he was confused or something. Hmmm, boys.  
  
Gordo's P.O.V.  
  
I was still contemplating what I should do about the whole, they both like me as more than a best friend thing, when Miranda showed up. WOW, she was so super hot today. Maybe it was her hair, or the way her skin looked so dark against her white tank top, but she was steamy. I felt like I was in a sauna or something, the way she made me feel. I was sweating, even though I only had jeans on.  
  
"Hey Gordo. This is no way to be spending an afternoon, lying on patio furniture. You should come with me to my house, my computer is kinda fucked up right now, I need your help." Miranda said seductively. "Ummm, sure. I'll help you." I mumbled. God, Gordo, you're so good with the ladies. I bet Ethan does better in math than I do talking to my best friend.  
  
So, we both walked over to her house, silent like we were fighting. When we got to her house, I noticed that the Lexus SUV her parents won was not in the driveway. When I asked her about it, she said "Oh, my parents are going to Mexico for five days, they locked it in the garage." So, is THIS why she wants me over?  
  
Lizzie's P.O.V.  
  
I had to wait a while before I could go over Miranda's house. I decided I would let myself in and have some punch from her fridge before I barged in on them making out. I sat down at the table and started eating some chips when I got the beeper message: 123. I miss you, that was my cue. I was going to run upstairs, but that would be to soon from my house to Miranda's. I waited about fifteen minutes, then climbed up the stairs. What I saw horrified me.  
  
Gordo's P.O.V.  
  
Miranda had tons of crap on her computer. Things like Barbie.com cookies and junk like that. I asked her how long it was since she had cleaned her system out, and she said she didn't know how to. I was just about to delete the last folder, one called REAL FUNNY JOKES, but I decided we could do with a laugh, we hadn't laughed in a while. I opened it, and what I saw disgusted me, and at the same time turned me on. One girl was going down on the other, while the other girl was sucking some guy off. Miranda looked at the screen and her cheeks turned tomato red. "Where were those photos from???" I asked her. She explained to me that the computer was second hand.  
  
"Um, Miranda, they always clean the system out when giving you a new computer." "Oh, well, so what if I like porn?" "Nothing, it's just that I like it, too." What happened next freaked me out. She sat on my lap and started pulling her shirt off. Her bra was black lace and she looked so sexy. She started saying how hot I was and how much we had in common. Then she kissed me on the lips. Her lips were so soft, and they tasted like strawberry, my favorite. She bit my bottom lip, and I wondered where she learned how to kiss so good. Then I realized I was getting a MAJOR hard-on. She was grinding her crotch against mine, I never knew the pleasures of dry-fucking until that day. She was moaning, which made me get even more turned on. Could she really orgasm without having anything in her. Then, I noticed her door close, and right before, I thought I saw someone there. Miranda got off of me and asked if she could take care of "that" while she pointed at my cock. I said no and told her I had to go. I caught a glimpse of Lizzie's golden hair as she walked out of Miranda's front door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!! 


	3. Lizzie and Miranda

I know that everyone who reviewed my story wants me to continue it...  
  
Ok. I don't own anything about this show except for any characters that I might make up.  
  
Chapter 3 Lizzie knew she blew it. If she wouldn't have been so stupid as to not mention to Miranda that she still had some left over feelings for Gordo, they wouldn't all be in this mess. Their plan that took months to develop was really messed up, just because Lizzie couldn't get over a silly little crush she had on her best guy friend. The real messed up part was that she had done more things with her female best friend than with the guy she thought she was in love with. Even worse than that, it wasn't even Miranda's idea. Lizzie had read articles and books on lesbians and bisexuals, and thought that she should try it out. Who better to try experiments with than your best friend with whom you spend most of your free time with and go into juicy details with about anything and everything?  
  
She had it all planned out. She was going to get Miranda drunk on their weekly movie night. Gordo cancelled on them again, because he had to stay up late doing some project for Physical Science or something like that. So, she started spiking Miranda's cokes with rum. When Miranda started gulping them down, Lizzie knew it was time to make her move. She kissed Miranda slowly and sensually, and started to take off both of their clothes. When they were both naked, she kissed Miranda's chest, and went further down until she got to Miranda's belly button. Then Miranda started to respond and started rubbing on Lizzie and the next thing Miranda knew, she woke up in Lizzie's arms, the both of them butt naked. The previous night was a blur. She could only remember asking Lizzie for more Coca-Cola and then kissing Lizzie and looking into her beautiful eyes. From that moment on, she was hooked on Lizzie. 


	4. More Action

Thanks to all my reviewers!!! If you are reading my story and not reviewing, not even once,  
  
I do not own anything...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
While Lizzie and Miranda were experimenting, Gordo was spending more and more time with schoolwork. High school was so different, but once he got over the older students trying to take advantage of him, it wasn't so bad. There were a lot of clubs and teams to join at the High School, but Gordo never had any time anymore. He was very happy because his parents were so proud of him. They always gloated about him whenever relatives or friends came over for dinner. He knew what he was giving up at high school, and he wasn't exactly sure if that was an equal trade-off.  
  
Not only was Gordo giving up his friends and their usual classes together, he was also giving up spending afternoons and weekends together. With all of the Advanced Placement classes, he constantly had long term-long projects that took up most of his time. They required hours of extensive research and soul-searching on his side. He just didn't know how this early graduation thing was going to make him a director.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda were having another one of their "best friend" nights, and this was the first time that none of them had been drunk. Lizzie was not sure if this was a good idea. She really wanted to get good at this, but she was so uninhibited when she was drunk. But Miranda urged her to be sober that night, she believed it would be much more romantic. Miranda had become the initiator ever since their first night together.  
  
Miranda started to remove her clothing, a cute dress that her aunt bought her for her last birthday. Lizzie was wearing jeans and a nice top. She started taking off her clothes and just felt this wierd feeling go down her back, it just didn't feel right. They started making out on Lizzie's bed, and Miranda reached for Lizzie's breasts. She then moved her face down and started to slowly ssuck on her nipple. Lizzie began to moan and Miranda moved up so that Lizzie could play with Miranda's chest. Then Lizzie went down on Miranda. Miranda slowly turned herself in a way that she could go down on Lizzie, too. They wer doing it in a 69 fashion, and right before Miranda came, the phone rang. It was Gordo. She knew it was him because she had the ring tone on her cell phone of The Beatles Song, "Yesterday " Lizzie: Why is Gordo calling me??? Miranda: I don't know, but just answer the phone quick (she picks the phone up) Lizzie: Hello? (panting) Gordo: What were you doing that made you pant like that? Lizzie: Um, nothing... (sigh of relief) Gordo: Hey, why are you guys not answering the door? What are you two doing? Lizzie: Like I said, nothing. Gordo: Well, you better get your ass downstairs, I'm waiting...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Read and Review, I will update as soon as I can!!!! 


End file.
